


Awaiting the moon

by MayStardust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, UshiTsuki Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayStardust/pseuds/MayStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People of the night should have waited to see the day turn into night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaiting the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Ushitsuki Week day 2&3!

In a world where the moon had ruled for a long time, there came a time that it got taken down by one strong soul.

 

As the moon disappeared, the light shone over the land as a big bright orb rose to the sky. The people of the night quickly ran inside their houses, as they were not used to the bright light that burned their eyes. Everyone was afraid of this change.

 

_“Where’s the moon? How come it’s not here anymore?”_

 

Many awaited the return of the moon, but it didn’t appear.

 

It wasn’t easy to get accustomed to the new environment. They weren’t made for anything but the night. So they hide and feared that it would never change back again to how it used to be.

 

One person from the night, Ushijima Wakatoshi, decided to stand up against their unwanted new leader.

 

Ushijima, a noble knight, traveled from far to fight the sun, which is the name the ruler that was given. The knight found ways to protect himself from the sun and so he journeyed across the land till he ended up in front of the castle’s gates.

 

He prepared himself for the last obstacle; the guard of the Sun’s castle. Upon arriving, the place was abandoned. Not a single soul was in sight, so he could invade the castle with ease.

 

_This wasn’t right._

 

Ushijima scanned the area, not that an ambush was awaiting him. Instead he found a silhouette sitting in the shade of a tree not far from the gates.

 

With cautious steps he approached to what seemed to be a young man with blond hair so bright that it was the first thing Ushijima noted once he got in his sight. The symbol of the sun was sewed on his clothes with golden thread. Although he wore the skin of the enemy he lacked the loyalty towards it. His weapon and armory were piled up next to him, all forgotten.

 

The blond noticed the movement in the corner of his eye and turned to the source of it. He squinted to get a better picture of the figure that moved towards him. The sunlight seemed to make him unable to do so though.  

 

“Who goes there?” The guard questioned him, but he didn’t seem up for a battle as he stayed in his position.

 

“No one in particular. Just a knight.” He stepped into the shadows casted by the tree and looked down upon the guard, who blinked in surprise to see an armoured man with the crest of the moon appear in front of him.

 

“What brings you here?” The young man said in a tone that seemed all too familiar to the knight, but his memories let him down.

 

“I’m here to fight the sun.” Ushijima stated bluntly. For some reason it made the guard laugh in a mocking manner.   

 

“I would like to see you try.”

 

Ushijima shifted to grab his sword. The guard scoffed and waved it off.

 

“Save your strength for something else. I'm not going to fight you.”

 

The knight released his hold. As there was no reason to fight he invited himself to sit next to the man. A pregnant pause later, the guard spoke:

 

“Tsukishima Kei.”

 

 _His name._ The knight replied:

 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

 

“I’m amazed that it hasn’t even been a day.” Tsukishima spoke to himself.

 

“What’s a _‘day’_?” Ushijima questioned, who had caught word of it.

 

“A day is the sun’s word for what we call night.” The other explained. “It’s a period of time where-”

 

“What’s _‘time’_?” The other interrupted to ask a definition again.

 

“I can explain it, but it would take a lot of tim- I mean it will be a long explanation.”

 

However, for some reason Ushijima didn’t seem to mind.

 

“We are creatures with no sense of time.” Tsukishima began.

 

From there on they started a long conversation and the knight almost forgot his purpose for coming to this place. Because talking with Tsukishima, under the cooling shade of the tree, felt so calming. It has been a while since he had spoken to another soul.

 

Tsukishima tried to keep the conversation going, but Ushijima had to ask him at one point.

 

“What do you know about the sun? And how I can destroy it?”

 

Taken aback by the sudden questions, Tsukishima moved his gaze to the ground as his fingers started to play with strands of grass. Instead, his hand got caught by Ushijima, who softly squeezed it as a sign for the blond to look at him. Tsukishima spoke after a while.

 

“My only knowledge of the sun is that if you’d kill it, it will be gone forever.” It felt like there was more behind his words and expression, and when Ushijima asked if he knew more, Tsukishima shook his head with a sigh on his lips.

 

“The sun is an annoyance to me too and I do not wish to know more about it.”

 

“If you are also against the sun, then why aren't you fighting against it?”

 

Tsukishima softly smiled.

 

“Truth to be told, I cannot fight the sun even if I wanted to.”

 

Then he explained.

 

“I’m not that strong, and even if we engaged in combat I know that-” He paused, thinking before speaking. “I just know that’s it’s not going to work out.”

 

Seeing the guard being too hard on himself, Ushijima was now filled with determination. In a swiftly manner he stood back on his feet. He’s going to finish what he started.

 

“I am defeating the sun for the people and for your sake as well.” He bowed down to gently kiss Tsukishima’s hand. _“I promise, Kei.”_ He almost whispered. Then he let go.

 

Ushijima left, not knowing that Tsukishima watched his retreating form until he was out of sight.

 

A shivering sigh left his mouth. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

 

“My loyal knight. I don't doubt you defeating him,” He mumbled. “but if you knew then you would not have made that promise. You wouldn’t do it for my sake.”

 

Tsukishima had combed his fingers through the grass one last time before placing his hands on his stomach and stretching out his legs.

 

“You wouldn’t if you knew that once you returned I won’t be here anymore,” He whispered. A shiver ran down his spine and suddenly he started to feel much colder. Being on the verge of tears, he spoke one last time.

 

“because the moon cannot live without the sun.”

 

* * *

 

In a world where the sun had ruled for a day, after that day it got taken down by one strong soul.

 

As the sun disappeared, the darkness took over. The people of the night carefully walked outside of their houses to see the stars twinkle in the night sky. Everyone cheered in relief. All that was left was the moon.

 

_“Where’s the moon? How come it’s not here anymore?”_

 

Many awaited the return of the moon. They waited and waited...

 

_But the moon never came._

 

 


End file.
